kingdom hearts: the next generation
by I AM YOU
Summary: Many years have passed since Sora and his friends adventures, now its Ryo's turn to be in the spotlight! him and his new friends will travel the universe to stop the forces of darkness, the chasers, and the upcoming Keyblade war!
1. THE AWAKENING

**SEX! **

Now that I have your full attention, I would just like to say that this is my first time writing fiction so please have mercy on your reviews when you see some errors regarding my spelling, grammar, and etc.

By the way, this is an OC Kingdom Hearts story and this happened right after the events of Kingdom Hearts II and even though this is an OC fic, I will try my best to make the story interesting.

Also I would like to point out that I only played KH I, II, and 358/2 days and I don't know much about Final Fantasy either.

Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter I :

I was alone …

Falling in darkness …

How did I get here? … I don't remember anything…

" Keyblade… "

Voices? … from the shadows? What's going on here?

" Keyblade … of darkness … "

" Xehanort…the heartless… "

"You are the one…the key that connects everything…the seeker of darkness "

Then a light appeared as I kept falling into the endless abyss but as I kept on falling towards the strange light, the darkness got brighter and soon there were no traces of the darkness but light, pure light.

Then…

**( ! )**

I was back inside my room… strange. I instantly raised my arm to turn off my alarm clock while trying to remove the sleep from my eyes, "Thank God…"

I then opened my eyes to the familiar surroundings of my room while trying to sort out most of my thoughts.

" That dream again… what does it mean? " but my eyes suddenly went to my alarm clock and it read: 7:30! " Aw man! I'm going to be late for school! "

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Said boy had white messy hair that seemed untidy and spiked out in every direction to most people. He has a regular build like most fourteen year olds and has black charcoal eyes. In short, there was nothing special about his appearance except for his bizarre hair color. The boy's name is Ryo and he's the hero of out story…

**( CRASH! )**

" Darn it! Where is the damn thing? "

**( BAM! ) ( THUD! )**

" Arrrgh! I need pants! Pants are essential! "

" Ryo, dear! Are you ready for school yet? "

" Almost done mom! "

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH ( scene change ) **

After Ryo had a quick breakfast and said goodbye to his mom and his baby sister ( his dad already left for work ) , he quickly ran for the bus except for the fact that the bus already left without him!

" Wait, stop! I'm here, I'm here! Stop the bus! " cried the frantic boy over to the driver but either his cries for help were not heard or that he was just being ignored…again but as if some sort of unseen force answered Ryo's plea, the bus actually stopped! Now if he could just slow down before he hit…

**( CRASH! )**

Oooh…too late, he actually hit the bus stop and fell down on the cold hard pavement. The last thing Ryo heard was laughter coming from the students at the bus…

****

The first thing that Ryo felt was a huge headache, " ugh! What happened? "

" Oh Ryo! You're awake! How are you feeling, dear? " . " ugh! I'm fine mom but how did I get here? Last thing I remembered that I was at the…

_(flashback)_

_Ryo falling down on the cold hard pavement, followed by laughter coming from the assembled students…_

_(flashback end)_

'_(sigh) I guess I'm not going to be popular this year either…' _Ryo's train of thought was soon broken when he found his mom staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Are you sure you're okay, dear? You suddenly spaced out a little…" she said while delicately put a hand on her son's forehead while putting on a worried expression.

Ryo caught on what his mother was implying and said " Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just call me when dinner is ready."

Ryo's mom didn't look convinced but decided to let her son rest and left to make dinner.

Meanwhile Ryo was lying down on the couch watching his favorite show, 'Pokemon special adventures!' it was just a re-run of red and mewtwo facing off against Giovanni and deoxys when the show was interrupted by a special news report:

" _In recent news, more people have gone missing in different parts of the globe and everyday we risk more people in getting abducted._

_In order to shed some more light into our situation, we will now go to our on the spot reporter-Rachel Greene who is interviewing commissioner Geller at the police department"_

_Then scene immediately changed from the well air-conditioned studio, to the dark and dreary police department._

_There, the camera did a close-up on the now ongoing interview between Rachel and commissioner Geller._

" _So commissioner, can you please tell our viewers about the recent abductions." The camera instantly did a close-up on the commissioner. The commissioner was around the age of 35. He had thick black curly hair and has a very thick mustache. He's wearing a brown overcoat and his badge was safely tucked inside his front pocket._

" _(sigh) So far we have no leads on the subject, add in the fact that we don't know who the suspect is targeting because there are no links between the victims-" , "Wait! What do ypu mean no links between the victims?" Rachel said interrupting the commissioners speech. _

_The commissioner then sighed "It's exactly what it means. As in one victim could be eighteen while the other ones is over sixty. One is Shinto and the other one is catholic & what's worse is that we can't seem to trace the suspect, no matter what form of tracking technique we use, all we get is a dead end._

_The only thing we could piece together is that the suspect seems to only attack at night and may have accomplices on a global scale…" after the commissioner finished his speech, he had a grim look on his face._

"_Wait commissioner Geller! But how could this happen? The abductions only started two months ago! How could this happen within the span of two months and on a global scale no less!" saying the reporter was baffled is just an understatement, she was downright confused._

_And she wasn't the only one, Ryo was too but for different reasons…_

' _No way! Two months ago! That was the same time that I started having those dreams…the dreams about different worlds…the weird shadows devouring people's hearts…the strange weapon called the keyblade…'_but Ryo's musing was soon cut short by his mother calling him for dinner.

At dinner, Ryo's mom explained that when he was unconscious, he was at the school nurse's office, being taken care of and that he should take some rest and he can come back to school on the net day. _'well that explains how I got back home' _

After dinner was finished, we find our-soon-to-be hero drifting off to sleep…

****

_Ryo's P.O.V._

I'm back…

Fading back into darkness…

Except… there's no light to help me…

I'm alone…

I suddenly felt gravity kicking in…strange…this didn't happen last time I was here…

I landed on what seems to be the floor. I opened my eyes to see darkness and nothing more.

"So much to do yet so little time…"

I instantly whirled around to find the mysterious voice but there was nothing…not even the shadows seemed to move.

" Every journey begins with a step forward…can you do it?"

I nodded dumbly, to stunned for mere words.

I stepped forward…

Then a bright light exploded beneath my feet, forcing me to cover my eyes. When I opened them…I was shocked!

Right before my eyes was a huge stain-glass platform…though why didn't the glass break when I'm standing on it, is beyond me…

The platform depicted a boy with brown spiky hair, who was wearing a white and black hooded jacket and a red jumpsuit with a blue belt that has a chain of crowns attached to it, the boy also appears to be wearing two big yellow shoes and he also appear to be wearing two white fingerless gloves.

But what caught my attention was that the boy was in fact holding a strange weapon that mostly resembles a giant key! The grip was mostly black and the grip was connected to a yellow hand-guard. The keychain resembles three circles joined together, next there is a blue piece that seems to connect the shaft and the hand-guard together. The teeth of the key resembles a crown. **(KINGDOM KEY)**

Next to the brown-haired boy's face was a bunch of circles, each depicting a different face. The other two are human except for the rest which looked like a dog with two buck teeth and a duck dressed in blue.

" Oookay…what's next? " I asked dumbly.

" Now you choose…" and just as the mysterious voice said, three pedestals immediately rose from the platform. The first pedestal had a sword which gave of a powerful aura. The second one had a shield that gave off a feeling of security. The third pedestal showed a blue rod which shined a mysterious power.

At first I wanted the sword because it looks cool but when I saw the shield, I thought that it could be used for protection. Then again, what about the rod? It must be pretty special…

'_Man! I just can't decide!', _" (sigh!) Alright, fine! I choose what's best for me!" not long before I said the words from out of my mouth, the three weapons instantly glowed and merged together towards my right hand to form…

" A Keyblade! " I said recognizing one from my dreams but it was sort of different. First, the Keyblade has no hand-guard and it's keychain was heart with crosses over it. The blade was a huge red and blue wing and the blade and the handle was connected by a blue eye with slits. **( SOUL EATER )**

I then heard a faint sound coming from the back of my head, _' Soul eater… ' ._

" Soul eater? Is that your name? " I said, while looking at the strange weapon and as if the Keyblade heard me, it answered indirectly by shining it's blade.

" You have gained the power to fight…" 

As soon the voice stopped talking, I instantly felt that the whole platform was shaking. It's as if it was…

**(CRACK!) (SMASH!)**

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was soon falling in darkness…again but another platform came into view and I descended to it gracefully…

**(THUD!)**

" Ouch! "

Or not.

" ( grrr! ) Stupid voice! Stupid platform! Stupid glass! Stu- "

"look out! Behind you! "

I immediately turned around to find…

Nothing?

I was about to ask the voice on what the heck is going on, before I saw a small shadow? At first I was confused. I mean what's a shadow doing there without someone or something casting it.

I went closer to the shadow but my Keyblade…it's as if it was reacting to the shadow?...weird…

Then my mind instantly heard a faint signal of danger at the back of my head …

**( SLASH!)**

" (whew!) good thing that I listened." I laughed dryly at my own joke from almost having my face clawed off…wait?...claws?...

That's when I looked at the shadow, it has a black head with razor-sharp claws sticking out of the shadow. Two beady yellow eyes opened from the shadow and using it's free hand, pulled itself out from the ground!

The shadow creature was relatively small, About the size of a child no less. It's yellow eyes glow in the darkness and two antenna's rest atop it's small head. **( PUREBLOOD: SHADOW HEARTLESS )**

I was officially freaked out! I mean, what the hell is that thing supposed to be?

The shadow must've sense my fear 'cause it instantly lashed out with it's claws.

My first thought would've been 'RUN!' but run to where? I'm stuck on a freakin' platform with no way off of it!

So I kept dodging the shadows' swipe. At first I tried to tire it out but it was no use! It just kept on going!, it's as if it was after something? But what?

**(SLASH!)**

' _Damn it!' I can't keep this up! I'm already running out of strength to keep this up!'_

**(SLASH!)**

"Arrrg!" I looked on my chest to see three horizontal caw marks. _' darn! This isn't looking good! What should I do?'_

"Use the Keyblade!"

The keyblade? That's it!

" Alright, you freak! No more holding back!" I gripped Soul eater tight with my two hands and tried charging in for an immediate frontal assault.

The keyword here is 'tried' since when I lunged at the monster with all my strength, it immediately just faded back into the ground and reappeared behind me and gave me another surprise attack. " Owww! What the hell? That's cheating!"

I tried and tried to strike the shadow but each time I missed! But that was only the least of my problems because the more time I stay at the platform, more shadow creatures kept on appearing from the dark! Soon it was an entire swarm of heartless on the platform and with me in the middle!

" (panting) Damn! This can't be how it ends…" I was on my last legs, by now I'm covered in wounds but mostly centered around my chest. I thought it was strange but dismissed it as ' not important '.

" (pant) it (pant) can't (pant) end (pant) like this…" my vision was getting clouded, too tired to fight…

I dropped down on one knee while using the Keyblade for support…

I can feel them…the shadows…

Getting closer…

No…

No!

It can't end like this!

I can't give up!

"Rarrrrgh!"

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

Suddenly an explosion of light, blew away the heartless that was on top of Ryo. When the light died down it showed Ryo standing up again with renewed vigor and Soul eater was glowing an eerie aura. **(LEARNED: LIMIT BREAKER)**

**RYO'S P.O.V.**

When I opened my eyes, I felt my new strength flowing within me. It was incredible!

"Ha! You ready for round 2?" the shadows seemed annoyed from my attitude and instantly all of them pounced with their claws ready to strike.

I readied Soul eater in an offensive stance and strike at the sea of yellow eyes…

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Soon all of the heartless were defeated. " (pant) what (pant) were (pant) those (pant) things?" man I was exhausted.

"heartless. Beings who have lost their hearts to the darkness. Master less and free…they hide in the shadows, mindlessly collecting hearts…"

My eyes widened in horror after hearing the voices explanation " Y-you m-mean those things w-were humans?..."

" Do not mourn for the beasts you slain, for they were no longer true beings…"

I visibly relaxed, glad that I didn't do anything bad or worse… " Hey, wait! What's going on here? I mean Keyblades? Darkness? Crazy shadows? Listen, I don't want to be rude here but What the Fuck?" let's just say that my mind was going overdrive from processing all this new info for the last seven hours, give or take.

" Patience young seeker…"

" Wait? What's a seeker? What are you talking about?"

" The seekers…the original Keyblade masters. The same warriors who defeated the chasers and ended the Keyblade war."

" Aaaalright…" I decided to go along with this shit for now. " What are the chasers? And what's the keyblade war?"

" The chasers were also once mighty Keyblade masters but soon they began to question why the Keyblades choose such 'pathetic ' wielders. They deemed themselves powerful and the other wielders ' unnecessary ' , soon they began hunting down wielders in order to ' liberate ' the Keyblades from their wielders…"

" Wait a minute, there's something I don't get…I mean why don't just the wielders surrender their Keyblades if these chasers were so powerful?" I just couldn't understand why would anybody risk their lives for a weapon, no less?

"The Keyblade is a powerful artifact. Those who wield it can either be the world's salvation or lead it straight to damnation, that's why only the strongest of that world's generation can wield it and the reason why wielders couldn't be separated from their keyblade because the wielder and the key are forever tied till' the wielder moves on to the next life…"

My eyes immediately widened " You mean the chasers…"

" Exactly. The only way you could separate the key and it's wielder is if you terminate the bond, by eliminating it's wielder. The chasers picked off one by one of each world's greatest hero and taking the Keyblades for themselves. The original six seekers and the remaining Keybladers banded together to fight the chasers. This great battle was called the ' keyblade war '. Many Keybladers died in battle because a chaser, consumed and powered by the darkness in their hearts, made them immortal and if by chance, a chaser is killed in combat, then he/she shall take the chasers place.

The seekers realized that they cannot win against the chasers…but they made sure that the chasers would not win either…"

" What do you mean?..." this story was way cool! You can't make this stuff up!

" The six seekers combined the last of their strength to form a prison to seal away the chasers for all eternity, they sealed the gateway with the combined powers of their six keyblades: fire, water, earth, air, light, and dark…"

" So…what next?"

" The chasers were sealed away for centuries…not until a recent battle has disrupted the seal on the chasers prison…"

I then snorted at what the voice just said " Yeah right! You said these seeker 'guys' were powerful! What could've been so strong enough to mess up their 'prison'."

" The battle to save the universe itself…"

I rolled my eyes. _' I just had to ask…'_

" The last battle between the former Keyblade master Sora and his companion Riku, both up against Xemnas the leader of a group of powerful NoBodies, seeking to use the power of Kingdom hearts…"

" Oookay…what's Kingdom hearts?"

" Kingdom hearts, is the source of all hearts. Xemnas and his organization seek their lost hearts in order to become whole once again…because NoBodies are just empty shells of their former selves. Beings who have no hearts, destined to fade back into darkness because…NoBodies were never truly meant to exist…"

" So…now the chasers are free…and you think I'm…a seeker and is supposed to help stop them and save the universe…?"

" The Keyblade chose you…"

I balled up my fist. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall " But…but this can't be right! I mean I'm no hero! I'm not some sort of ancient seeker of yester-year or something crazy like that! Look I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy!

I was afraid…

Confused…

I'm just a kid…

I'm no hero…

Just a regular zero…

" (sigh) looks like the day you help open the door is both near and yet so far away…"

I felt the voices prescence leaving…

I opened my eyes…

It was morning…I'm back in my room…(groan) I know I slept a good eight hours, so why do I feel tired? Could it be from fighting the heartless? But…it was just a dream…right?

My eyes wandered to the alarm clock: 7:30. Better get ready for school. I put on my favorite red shirt and a pair of black chaps, next I put in my black and white running shoes then I left for school…

**TIMESKIP ( 1 MONTH )**

A month has passed since I had that dream. At school, nothing's change. I'm still the kid who's always' left alone, called 'loser' by most of the students.

Many strange things kept on happening. More people started to go missing and the police is still baffled, I sometimes see stars glowing brightly and then vanishing. What could all of this possibly mean?

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

I was just about to leave school when I heard a voice in the back of my head…

" **THIS WORLD IS DESTINED TO FALL BACK INTO DARKNESS…"**

I clutched my head in pain. What's happening? Get out of my mind!

" **ALL THINGS MUST FADE BACK INTO THE ABYSS…"**

Arrrgh! J-just who are…you?

" **YOU WILL ONLY UNDERSTAND NOTHING…THOSE WHO KNOW NOTHING CAN ONLY UNDERSTAND NOTHING…"**

Aaaah! What's happening to me? I can't keep my eyes open…

I fell down on my knees…I tried to use a chair for support…but I was in too much pain…

I fell back down on the floor…

" **DARKNESS IS ETERNAL…"**

Please…

" **IT NEVER DIES…"**

Stop…

"**IT EVOLVES!"**

Then everything went dark…

**TIMESKIP ( 4 HOURS )**

AAAAAHHHHH! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! ( BOOM! ) ( CRASH! )

I opened my eyes to the sound of blood-curling screams and chaos coming from the streets. I was still in my classroom and instantly checked the window, facing the street.

It was horrible…

Buildings on fire. Dark clouds looming over the city. People screaming for help. Various structures were being uprooted by the violent storm and…

No…

It can't be…

But it is…

The heartless…they're real…

** ( OUTSIDE )**

I immediately dashed outside when I saw the creatures from my dreams were actually real!

But none of this matters right now! I have to get back home! I have to see if they're alright! So I ran, I ran ignoring the carnage happening right before my eyes.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

I stopped and saw a middle-aged man running from a swarm of heartless but he soon tripped on his own two feet and tried desperately to get back up. The heartless were getting closer…

I quickly ran over to the man and cried " look out! " it was too late…the heartless plunged their dark pointy claws, straight through the man's chest.

At first nothing happened, then I suddenly saw him engulfed in black flames while he cried out agonizingly. I flinched. Next thing I knew, I saw a crystalline heart floating out of the man's body before vanishing in black flames when I turned my attention to the man. He was gone. In his place was a new heartless…

Then the swarm of heartless turned their beady yellow eyes toward my direction. I gulped. " He-he…ummm…I'm sorry for calling you guy's, freaks." The heartless squinted their yellow eyes. I think their mad. The heartless charged straight at me, with their claws poised to strike.

So I did what any man did when facing a potential threat, unarmed…

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Like I'm supposed to fight them, without a weapon!

I kept on running and evading the swarm of heartless that kept on chasing me, eventually I was able to lose them at the town square which is odd because this place is huge and there's not even…a…decent…hiding…place…aw crap! It's a trap!

Invisible barriers suddenly blocked all four of my escape routes _'crap!'. _heartless started pouring inside the town square from all directions _'super crap!'. _all of the heartless started to form together into one huge heartless _'why me?' _as I inwardly sobbed. The heartless was just as huge as the statue of liberty, maybe even bigger. The heartless' face was concealed by a bunch of tentacles, it's yellow eyes shone through its veil of tentacles. The heartless has a strong muscular build and its arms were twice as long but its legs were shorter and his feet were coiled at the end and to finish the look, the heartless has a pair of small bat-like wings which looked useless for flight and a huge gaping hole at his body which is shaped like a heart. _' holy crap! Wait!...what? '_

**( PUREBLOOD HEARTLESS: DARKSIDE )**

The huge heartless roared a mighty battle cry and instantly dark portals opened and hundreds of heartless flowing out of it!

I tried calling to the keyblade…but…nothing…

Everything seemed hopeless as I looked towards the mass of heartless…

The darkness in my heart grew…

Despair…

Scared…alone…

Anger…towards the heartless…

Revenge…

Soul eater appeared in a swirl of black flames…

I gripped Soul eater tight in my hand and looked at the never ending sea of heartless with narrowed eyes…

"Rarrrrrgh!" I gave out a battle cry and charged straight through the heartless army…it was like…I was possessed, any heartless that came within my range was slashed to pieces…I couldn't stop…why can't I stop? What's wrong with me?

" You let the darkness in your heart consume you, and your keyblade has answered your desire for revenge…"

' _what the? It's you again! So how do I stop? '_

" You must close your eyes and find your light within! Your true reason to fight! Not revenge! Now hurry! "

I closed my eyes…

So many emotions…which one will lead me down the right path?

Voices…? Anger, fear, despair, abandoned, sadness…No! leave me alone! I need to focus!

I drowned out all my negative emotions…then…I heard a song, there were no lyrics…but the song was still beautiful.

' _what…is it? ' I suddenly felt the voices prescence. _" It is your heart. Go on. Follow it." _, ' will it know the way? ' _I was afraid that I might make a wrong choice. " Do not worry, young one. Following your heart may at times be difficult…but in the end, it knows the right path…"

I shrugged my shoulders and started following the music, in the dark. At first, the music was faint, that you had to really try and listen but as I kept on following it, never going astray. The music got louder with each step. The music stopped. Then a bright light appeared. It worked.

I opened my eyes to see that I can move freely again. Yes!. My attention suddenly moved to Soul eater and was shocked to see that it transformed to a new keyblade!

The Keyblade still looked the same but with major changes added to the Keyblade. The hand-guard has one leather bat wing while the other part of the hand-guard was a bright upside-down dove's wing and another one at the tip of the Keyblade. The keychain also lost the crossed-out pattern over the red and black heart emblem. **( WAY TO DAWN )**

" Ummm…Soul eater is…is that you? " then I heard at the back of my mind ' Way to dawn ' . I grinned at my Keyblade while holding it up. " Right! So it's Way to dawn! " the newly transformed Way to dawn answered by indirectly flashing its blade.

( ! )

I turned around to see all of the smaller heartless were gone but the biggest one in the center is still alive.

I narrowed my eyes while gripping Soul e- No. Way to dawn, tightly in my hands and charged. Now I'm fighting to protect everybody, not revenge.

The huge heartless gave out a mighty roar and got down on his knees and crossed his arms over its chest and fired three silver orbs right at me. I kept on charging and readied my Keyblade and deflected two of the while sidestepping the third one. When the heartless saw that I was getting closer. It narrowed its yellow eyes and got up on both feet and reared back his fist while glowing with a menacing aura. The heartless was probably charging up for a powerful attack. Damn. I have to hit it now and hit it hard! I ran with all my might and smashed the keyblade at the heartless' small legs, forcing it to go down on one knee.

I then used a fallen statue as support to jump higher and do an aerial combo, right at the heartless' big ugly face. The huge heartless screamed in pain and stood up on both feet again and reared back his fist and slammed it onto the ground causing a massive shockwave that blew me off my feet and was sent crashing to a tree. Very hard by the way.

I opened my disoriented eyes to see the last shockwave, opened a portal of darkness and summoned minor heartless to help the big one out.

I got up and charged the minor heartless and defeated all of them, next I turned my attention back to the gigantic heartless and just in time to see a big fist heading my way! I immediately rolled out of its direction and shifted my weight around and stabbed Way to dawn onto the heartless' left arm. Again, the heartless cried out in pain and lifted his arm once again into the air, in order to try and remove the Keyblade from its arm and with me hanging desperately from the keyblade! But it was no use as I kept my grip tightly on the handle.

I immediately used my other hand to grasp on the arm of the huge heartless and pulled myself up. While on top of its arm, I saw the huge heartless' head and knew exactly what to do. I was getting tired so I had to this quick. First, I focused the power that I learned from the dream that I had ( limit breaker ), I immediately felt the effects but I knew it wouldn't last, so I unsheathed Way to dawn from the heartless' and ran straight towards the head.

I jumped and focused all my strength into this one last strike…

"!"

Way to dawn hit the center of the head and the keyblade soon began cutting down the huge heartless in half. It didn't even scream before bursting in a pillar of darkness…

I landed back on the ground on my knees while using the keyblade for support, then I looked towards the pillar of darkness and saw darkness started to flow out…

I tried to move…but I can't…

I used up all my strength in the last attack…

( sigh ) So even I won…I still failed…

I closed my eyes…and slowly the darkness swallowed me…

**( TIMESKIP ) UNKNOWN DAYS**

" Hey, wake up! "

_**CHAPTER 1: THE END**_

I'm finally done! If you guys want me to continue then pls. review

Last revised: 11/27/10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah I decided to fix some of my errors and decided to remove Ryo's last name(why? No reason, probably because I suck at giving names)


	2. THE NEW WORLD

I can't believe I actually forgot to do the disclaimer! I'm such an idiot!

Anyways I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything else that I might use for this fic except for my OC's and the plot. That is all.

**Chapter II : **

" Hey, wake up! Kid! Wake up! "

" ( groan ) ten more minutes mom…"

"Darn it, kid! Wake up!"

"Zzzz…"

"(sigh) I didn't want to have to resort to this…"

**(SPLASH!)**

"AAAAHHHH!!!! I'm up! I'm up!" _'Geez…what a wake-up call…' _I lazily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and instead of seeing my room back at home, I woke up to see two big eyes staring back at me…

"Hey!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!! W-who the heck are y-you?!" I pointed an accusing finger at the guy who supposedly gave me the 'rude' wake-up call. First, the guy has two huge eyes that seemed joined together, to form a visor-like shape. His head was larger than his body and he appears to be wearing two white gloves and a pair of red shoes with a single white stripe going across the shoes, but that's not all! The guy is actually, the color blue! And what seems to be spikes starting at his head, going down on his back…

"Heh! The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! And you my friend, have been asleep…oooohhhh, for about three days! (snickering) and oh man, can you snore! Nobody within a thirty mile radius were even lucky to get a wink of sleep for the past three days!" and this is about the time when this 'Sonic' guy, rolled down on the floor in laughter…it wasn't that funny…"hahahaha…" Damn it!

Hey, wait a minute…

_(flashback)_

_Way to dawn hit the center of the Darkside's head and the keyblade soon began cutting down the heartless in half. It didn't even scream before bursting in a pillar of darkness._

_Ryo landed on the ground, exhausted from the last attack. Ryo looked up and saw darkness seeping out from the pillar…_

_Soon, darkness swallowed him whole…_

_(flashback end)_

"Hey, buddy! You alright? You kind of spaced out a little…" said the blue hedgehog, while looking at me with a weird expression. "No…", "Huh? Could you speak a little louder, pal?", " It can't be…", "ummm…could you repeat that?"

"Where's my home?! My family?!" I pleaded to the diminutive hedgehog, hoping for a sign that everybody was okay, but all I got in return was a grim look. "(sigh) I'm sorry kid…but…I guess they didn't make it, when your world was engulfed in darkness…"

" No…this can't be… this can't be real! This is got to be some sort of sick joke…right?" he wouldn't look me in the eyes…"Right?!" Sonic shook his head, "look around you kid, all of us lost our worlds to the heartless…"

He was right…the whole building was filled with different assortments of people, although I'm not sure they're human. I mean this one thing was entirely round and predominately pink with two red feet and a very cute face that would make most girls squeal in delight. There was also red and black dragon or is it a dinosaur? Anyway the dinosaur also has a white stomach with three triangles that formed a symbol in the center. I think I also saw a cross between a man's body and a deer, with no mouth and two extra eyes that acts as stalks and a wicked tail scythe and did I mention that he was entirely blue? And many more weirdos…

"Then…where am I? and how did I end up here?" I said, with a confused expression, plastered on my face.

"Well…just like I said, you arrived here unconscious for the last three days and was brought here to recover." Said Sonic, in a matter of fact tone.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose " I meant, what world am I on?", " Oh, that's easy! Come here!" then Sonic lead me to a door across the house.

"Kid. Welcome to 'Disney town' " after that, Sonic opened the door to reveal a village, bustling with civilians, doing their day-to-day activities. It seemed peaceful. My eyes wandered to the humanoid-animal citizens shopping at the stalls, and a castle way off to the distance…that's strange…it's as if I know that place…weird.

"Hey, kid! Come on! I'll give you the grand tour!" my eyes wandered back to my new friend and found that he already has a head start.

I ran up to him and said "Could you not call me kid, I have a name you know…" Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well duh! But you still haven't even introduced yourself. " I had the decency to look sheepish, "Oh right! Sorry…anyway my name's Ryo!"

"Right! Ryo! I'll remember it!"

**TIMESKIP (MAYBE TWO HOURS)**

Me and Sonic became fast friends, while touring Disney town. It turns out, Disney town is just a village surrounding the palace (the castle I saw before) , and that the palace was ruled by a guy called Mickey or something.

When I asked Sonic on how come he knows all this stuff, he just said that he's been staying here at the refugee center for a long time since his world was lost to the darkness.

I then asked Sonic if there is supposed to be a way to restore the lost world's, I just can't accept that everybody I knew was gone. But Sonic didn't look to sure " Who, knows? But maybe the king might know something. After all, people have been talking that the king just returned from his trip on a Gummi ship. " , "Well then, let's go to the castle, and get some answers already!"

Sonic looked shocked! " What?! Are you nuts?! It's almost dark…" , "So…?" , "(sigh) when its night, more heartless go hunting for hearts, and the heartless seems to attack more at the caste…"

"Heh! Don't tell me, your actually scared?!" I said, with a confident smirk. _'hook, line, and sinker."_

"Hey, I'm not scared! Besides it's not like you can fight the heartless…" said Sonic, while trying to keep his cool…

**(FLASH!)**

"No, way! A keyblade!"

I grinned while showing off Way to dawn, to Sonic.

"Hmmm…maybe you can help…alright! I'm in!" said Sonic, after considering his options.

**TIMESKIP (FIVE HOURS LATER)**

We ventured off to the forest, since it's the only way to the castle with a clear route. The dirth path was very easy to travel on because the moonlight shone the way for weary travelers. All in all, it was very peaceful.

"Heartless!" warned Sonic.

Then again, I could be wrong…

The heartless was dressed in blue tights with two boots and metal bands on its wrist. The eyes of the heartless shone through its bizarre helmet. **(EMBLEM: SOLDIER HEARTLESS)**

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Be careful, these guys are called Soldiers, they attack in swarms with other allied heartless."

"Got, it!" I looked towards the platoon of shadow and soldier heartless, while I summoned Way to dawn in my hands and settled in a stance, and immediately charged at top speed towards the heartless.

I readied my keyblade on the oncoming heartless and slashed two shadows into pieces while blocking a spinning kick from a soldier. Another soldier was about to pounce on me, when Sonic's super speed sent it crashing towards a tree, the force of the impact was so hard, that the heartless was immediately destroyed on impact.

"Thanks." , "Heh! Don't mention it!"

We looked at the remaining Heartless and nodded at each other. Both of us charged straight ahead with Sonic taking the lead and knocking most of the heartless into the air, while I covered his back. At top speed, Sonic then did a slight mid-turn while holding out his hand to me.

I nodded, and then grabbed a hold of his hand, I then twirled around, and hurled Sonic right at the attacking heartless. At first, it seemed like he was just going to ram straight through the remaining platoon, but then he started to go faster, he then rolled into a ball with his spikes on the outside, until he was nothing but a blue blur.

Sonic then rammed two heartless then ricochet off a tree then rammed in to three more heartless. The process continued for a couple more seconds, were Sonic gained more speed as he continued pummeling the heartless, until only a handful remained.

Sonic then ricochet off another tree into the remaining heartless, the heartless seeing the threat, immediately dropped to the ground in order to avoid the blue blur, but Sonic wasn't done yet, he bounced off another tree then right back at me. I then caught on what Sonic is planning and instantly readied Way to dawn. Next, I narrowed my eyes at the oncoming hedgehog and with all my might, I swung Way to dawn, right at Sonic and headed straight to the unsuspecting heartless, immediately destroying them. **(SONIC'S LIMIT COMMAND)**

"Alright! We did it!"

"Yeah, alright! We are so, awesome!" exclaimed Sonic, while raising his fist in the air.

"I can't believe it! We fought all those heartless! We're almost to the castle! And but most of all…we kicked butt!" I said with a really wide grin, I guess the heat of the battle, got me really excited…

The adrenalin…the rush…

The overwhelming fear of being outnumbered…

The struggle to survive…to win…to live…

All of these emotions are new to someone like me…I then looked towards the canopy of trees and saw Disney castle…we're almost there…

(TREMBLE!) (RUMBLE!) (SHAKE!)

"Ummm…what was that?" said Sonic while surveying his surroundings. "Is it an earthquake?" I said while settling in a careful stance, Way to dawn gripped tight in my hands…

(LOUDER RUMBLING, TREMBLING, SHAKING)

"No…it doesn't feel like an earthquake…" judging from his face, Sonic looked a little nervous, so was I.

I mean we can't even see if there's a threat or not…

"Quick, look out!" Sonic then tackled me, out of the way from a giant purple gauntlet with claws where its fingers should be.

We looked at the attacker and saw five pieces of purple armor floating in the air, at the center of the armor's chest-plate was the heartless engraved in red and black. The armor was about the size of a small house and each of the armors pieces were about the size of a fully grown man. (EMBLEM: GUARD ARMOR HEARTLESS)

'_oh, shit!' _was pretty much what were thinking, after seeing the armor.

"what is that thing?!" , "Well…I think it's a heartless…but its different from the ones that usually appear around town…" said Sonic.

I looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow "So…what makes it different?" Sonic looked unsure, but "Well I think, it may be the Heartless boss around here…" . I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I'm not sure…but I heard that a heartless boss is what usually commands the weaker heartless…"

"So…" but even before I could finish my sentence, the strange heartless already raised its fist and smashed the earth beneath us. This continued with the heartless slamming its gauntlets on to the ground, trying to crush us, and me and Sonic dodging.

I tried to wedge in an attack on its head, but before even I could get close enough, the heartless swatted me away on the ground and was about to get crushed by the heartless' feet, when Sonic slammed the armored helmet and forced the heartless to go back a few inches.

" (whew!) thanks!" , "Heh! Don't mention it!"

We turned our attention back to the Heartless and saw its head sparking with electricity. We then noticed the dent on the helmet and saw it repairing itself!

"Darn it! We have to hit it now, while its still repairing itself!" I nodded to Sonic, while keeping my eyes on the armored heartless.

We immediately charged at the heartless, our eyes locked on to the head of the heartless. Suddenly we were swatted away by the…arms?!

It turns out that the heartless somehow detached its arms and legs, and is now attacking us with its own limbs! The heartless must be trying to distract us…Damn! I immediately went for the arms, while Sonic headed for the legs.

I slashed at one of the gauntlets, only for one of them to suddenly sucker punched me at the back. I tried to turn around and counter back, but the other gauntlet clawed me, as soon as I turned my back on it. "Arrrgh!!!" . I went on one knee and looked up to see the two gauntlets circling me. At first. It seemed slow, then the gauntlets suddenly started to go faster. The force of the spinning attack was so strong, that I got sucked inside and met a barrage of claws, then I was thrown aside on the ground, like I was some sort of cheap rag doll.

(meanwhile w/ Sonic)

Sonic dashed straight ahead at the heartless' feet and rammed one straight through a tree. The other foot was about to squash the blue hedgehog, but had underestimated Sonic's speed and reaction time and immediately dodged the oncoming feet and gave it a round-house kick, sending it to another tree.

The armored feet then pulled itself up, then began charging at Sonic. The armored feet tried everytime to squash the blue hedgehog but every time, Sonic evaded the attacks and to strike back when there's an opening. After all, you can't hit, what you can't see. The feet then jumped high in the air and caused a minor tremor, sending shockwaves that momentarily paralyzed for a few seconds.

The armored feet then trampled on Sonic a couple of times before being kicked backed to the ground, were Ryo was just recently tossed aside.

(back to Ryo)

I looked to my right, as Sonic was sent tumbling to the ground, next to me. I then looked back at the heartless as it called back its limbs. It seemed, it was finished repairing itself.

"Damn! We're getting nowhere! We have to somehow finish it with only one strike at the head!"

"Don't worry…I got it covered, just give me some time while you distract it." I nodded at Sonic and then activated my Limit breaker and went straight for the heartless.

The heartless, first tried to deliver a punch, but I immediately sidestepped the gauntlet and countered back at the heartless' left flank, momentarily getting it off guard. I then slashed its body, before flipping in the air to avoid another swipe from its claws. Next, I delivered another slash attack from the back. The heartless tried to turn around and give me another swipe with its claws, before I suddenly slid down heartless' feet while both striking them with Way to dawn. The heartless instantly fell down on the ground, while I got up from the other side.

The heartless then got back up its feet and using both its gauntlets, swung them on top of me but I immediately blocked it with Way to dawn. Sonic then jumped on my shoulders and flipped high in the air and began descending while rolling into another ball and hitting the heartless with all his might.

The heartless began shaking from the impact and then it suddenly fell apart!

"Alright! We won! We actually won!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, a huge smile etched on my face.

"Heh! Is that all you got! Come on, get up! So I can kick your metal ass, again!" Sonic taunted the lifeless armor, with a cocky grin on his face.

The armor suddenly began trembling. What's going on? The armor suddenly flew into the air and began rearranging itself! The armors body turned itself upside down. The face-plate was slid down to show the heartless' yellow eyes. The gauntlets were rearranged as the feet and vice versa. (EMBLEM: REVERSE ARMOR HEARTLESS)

"Damn it!" Ryo/Sonic cursed under their breaths.

Darn it! I already used up my limit breaker, and Sonic's not looking too good either…

It's hopeless…

The heartless suddenly lashed out with its brand new reversed gauntlets, and sent us both crashing into a tree. Sonic instantly fell unconscious from the impact, while I coughed up a lot of blood.

I fell down on the dirt…getting harder to stay conscious…

The heartless was getting nearer…

I closed my eyes…

It's over…

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

The heartless was getting closer to Ryo and Sonic…

"Ars Arcanum!"

The reverse armor suddenly met an incredible string of combos before being ripped to shreds, a crystalline heart floated out of the rubble of the reverse armor.

"target eliminated." The voice was clearly female.

"man! Why do you get all the fun!" whine a male voice.

The female replied with a mocking tone "Heh! Maybe your too slow…" , "are not!" the male cried indignantly.

The female rolled her eyes, then it landed on Ryo and Sonic's unconscious forms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new wielder and his little friend…"

"Woah! And not just any wielder, he's a seeker!" the male gasped, while looking at Ryo's keyblade.

"Hmmm…this is interesting…bring him to the castle, he may be of use to us."

"Ummm…what about the blue guy?" questioned the male , "(sigh) fine, bring him too."

The two figures then carried both Ryo and Sonic…well the male did.

"Ugh! Why do I have to carry both of them! I mean, one of them is actually snoring!" complained the male, as he pointed out Ryo's snoring.

" Well…you are the guy." The female smirked.

"That is so unfair!"

(SCENE CHANGE) UNKNOWN

A lone figure wearing a black robe with green skin, and two horns sat atop at the figures head. The figure was holding a scepter with a mysterious orb attached at the top, it was glowing an eerie, evil aura.

The figure was standing alone in a dark room. A window framed high on the walls, a crow perched atop on the side of the window.

A cauldron was in the middle of the room, it showed a vision of Ryo and Sonic beating the guard armor, then showing how the Reverse armor was destroyed by the female warrior.

The figure's green face twisted into a scowl "Wretched heartless! They can't do anything right! (sigh!) fine, I shall end this myself!. Pete! Start this infernal contraption and get me to the castle!" the cauldron then turned pitched black, only the scepter illuminated the dark room.

" I shall end the cornerstone of light, once and for all!" the figure said with a scowl, before leaving the dark chamber.

CHAPTER II: END

CHARACTER BIO:

RYO: one of the six seekers. Originally just a regular 14 yr. old boy, living in the real world but that all changed when the darkness invaded his home world. Now a keybearer, he must join with the other seekers, and seek for the realm of darkness, so they can imprison the chasers once again.

Ryo is usually confident in everything he does but when he makes a mistake, he has a hard time in getting that confidence back. In his childhood, he was very shy and rarely made friends. Add in the fact that his father's job at the company he's working at, forces his family to move every couple of years. So Ryo doesn't have much friends but sees his family as important as friends and tries to take really good care of them.

At certain situations, Ryo sometimes gets quick to anger or impatient as well.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for the reviews! In the next chapter, you will get to meet two of the seekers and find out what will happen to the palace and the cornerstone of light.


	3. THE INVASION

**DRUGS!!!!**

Now that I have your complete attention once again, I would just like to apologize for the late update but I've been real busy with real life lately.

Anyway, I would just like to point out that chapter 2 is nothing but a point B chapter just so that I can get the story to the much more interesting point C chapter which is chapter 3.

Now on with the story!

**CHAPTER III:**

" ( groan ) What hit me…? " I slowly grabbed my head with my right hand while trying to sort out this awful headache…the last thing I remembered was that weird heartless, wait a minute…the heartless!

My mind instantly went into full alert and immediately leaped into action, Way to dawn ready in my hands, my eyes scanned the entire room…what the? A room?!

" How…how did I get here? The last thing that I remembered was that heartless knocked out me and Soni- Oh no! Sonic! Where is he?! " my eyes widened with concern for the blue hedgehog.

" Zzzz…"

I immediately whirled around to find Sonic, sound asleep in his own bed. I automatically released a breath of relief, I was glad that nothing bad happened to us… but what did happened to us?

I shrugged my shoulders and decided to wake him up so we can see where we are, the only thing that I was able to gather in this room, is that it seems to be some sort of infirmary…

" Ummm…Hey, Sonic! Wake up!"

"Zzzz…"

"Come on, pal! Wake up!"

"Zzzz…"

Damn it! He's a heavy sleeper…great! What do I do now? My eyes then wandered to a cabinet filled with green jars, I walked over to the cabinet and checked out the green jars, it read '_potion'_. I raised an eyebrow at the name of the medicine and decided to pocket it for later, my eyes then wandered to a basin filled with water and a wash cloth hanging from the rim, I soon found my mouth curving into a devious grin "Hehehe…Oh sweet revenge…How I love thee…"

**( SPLASH! )**

"AAAAHHHH!!!! I'm up! I'm up! I surrender!" said a completely surprised Sonic, his arms raised high in the air in panic.

"Hahaha! Got you Sonic!" I laughed at the pissed-off expression of my friend while clutching the sides of my stomach "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"Grrr…Ryo!" Sonic then grabbed a vase of flowers which was filled with water and then…

**( SPLASH! )**

"You do realize….war!" I said with a grin, my hand reaching for the very wet wash cloth…

**( SPLASH! )**

Sonic then removed the dripping washcloth from his face "Oh, it's on…"

I responded with a smirk of my own…this is going to be fun…

**( MOMENTS LATER… )**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Both me and Sonic then whirled our heads toward the voice and found it was a girl!

She looked about exactly my age and we're about the same height though. She has long blood-red hair that reached to her waist, the locks at the end of the girls hair ended in spikes. She was dressed in a white top with a black hood hanging down her back, a blue short sleeved jacket with grey shoulder-pads and a pouch with red lining and a zipper down the middle that brought down to the middle of her chest, a black belt was looped around her waist and a red fanny pack with a '_x_' design, a purple skirt with small crowns at the bottom, white leg warmers with purple lining at the top ( AN: the same legwarmers from PKMN leafgreen/firered, it just looked cool when I was drawing the designs ).

The girl also has a familiar shade of blue eyes like the brown-haired boy at the platform, she even has the same crown-shape pendant…weird, although she is pretty cute but I guess this isn't the time to stare cause face was twisted into a very, very pissed-off expression…uh-oh…

"Well! I'm waiting!" she demanded, her foot was constantly tapping on the floor, waiting for an explanation, while she crossed her arms under her chest, her mouth was lined with a thin frown.

Me and Sonic were confused…well…not until we looked around the room and saw it was a huge mess…this doesn't look good…

"W-wait, it's not what it looks like!" I said while dropping my ammunition, mainly, another wash cloth. "Y-yeah, it's just a misunderstanding…yeah! A misunderstanding, that's it, hehehe…" said a very nervous Sonic, he also immediately dropped his weapon ( another basin of water ).

The girl then narrowed her blue cerulean eyes. I guess she doesn't believe us, not that I can blame her ( our excuses were pathetic ).

"yeah right! Now fess up! Who did this?!"

"Uh…wait! It was him! He started it!" I then pointed an accusing finger at Sonic.

"What?! You can't pin this all on me! Besides you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"Enough! Now tell me, what were you two doing facing of that heartless in the first place and you better tell the truth or else" she said while putting emphasis on '_or else'_ ( shiver ) I don't even want to know what she meant by '_or else_' comment either, talk about scaaary…

I then looked at Sonic and saw him nod his head, "(sigh) Well, we found out that the king recently returned from his Gummi ship and came to find him, in order to get some answers…"

"Answers?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, answers. We came to ask him if we can somehow help restore the lost worlds but before we could even get to the castle, we were attacked by the purple-armored heart- hey, wait a minute! Were you the one who saved us?"

My only reply was a scowl from the red-head " That's none of your business! Now let me get this straight, you guys- " she then pointed at us and we both nodded " –came here to seek help from the castle, just so you can save your worlds, is that it?"

Sonic then nodded at the explanation "Yeah, that's pretty much it. By the way, where are we? The last thing that I remembered was falling unconscious…"

The girl then smirked at the question "Well, both of you are in the infirmary at the west wing of Disney castle"

Yes! We did it! I can't believe it! We made it to the palace! Me and Sonic couldn't but help break into joyous cheers.

"Hey, Ryo! Come on, we gotta go see the king, he might be in the court room!" sounds good to me, I then nodded at Sonic's plan and we both went for the door only for the re-head to stop us once more(Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Hey, that rhymed again! Man, I'm good )

"Now, where do you think you're going, boys?" said the red-head, she was blocking our path towards the door, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Hey! Weren't you listening?! We have to speak to the king, now move aside!" to be honest, Iwas getting a little impatient and with the girl standing in the way of the door…weeell…let's just say that it's not helping.

"Heh! What makes you think that you can actually help?" I could see the girl, trying to hold back on what seems to be…laughter?

What the?! Does she think that I was joking?! Why that little- the it's as if the keyblade heard my desire to fight, it appeared in a swirl of darkness in my right hand.

The girls eyes then wandered to Way to dawn and I saw her smirk grew "Heh! It doesn't matter if you're a seeker or not, the power of the keyblade is wasted on people like you"

"How did- "

"I know you were seeker, (hmph) like I said, it's none of your business. Your worthless, a wielder like you doesn't deserve to exist " The red-head said with a mocking tone

"Grrr…Shut up! Now get out of the way!" my eyes then momentarily flashed yellow before turning back to normal. I then gripped Way to dawn tightly in my right hand.

"Oh, a fight? Well this won't take long" the girl said with a tone of amusement.

The girl then held out her left hand and in a flash of light, a keyblade appeared before our very eyes!

The keyblade looked familiar, it looks like the same keyblade that the boy in the platform used.**(KINGDOM KEY)**

"What the h- oof! " I was the hurled towards the other side of the room. Man, she's fast! I didn't even saw the attack coming!

**(CRASH!)**

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

Ryo was then sent crashing towards the other side of the room, courtesy of the girls '_sonic blade' _attack. The force of the impact was so strong that Ryo momentarily fell unconscious.

"Ryo!" Sonic then whirled his head around and glared at the red-head "That's it! You're going down!"

Sonic then charged directly at the girl, only for the red-head to smirk and used another '_sonic blade'_ attack but in an upward motion which sent Sonic to the ceiling and knocked him out.

"Sonic!"

RYO'S P.O.V.

"Sonic!" I immediately opened my disoriented vision upon hearing a crashing sound, onlt to see Sonic unconscious and the girl resting her keyblade on her shoulder while wearing a victorious smirk.

I then removed the crushed debris of broken furniture of my back and used the keyblade for support while slowly getting up "(pant) leave (pant) my (pant) friend (pant) alone!"

I then wiped off the small trail of blood running down my mouth and then held out way to dawn in her direction "It's me that you want…and that means…I'm your opponent! Now leave him alone!"

"(hmph) You still wanna fight? Fine, I'll make this quick and painless" I only growled in response and immediately charged forward, I literally went 'berserk' with rapidly trying to attack the girl with Way to dawn but I can't seem to get a clear shot at her! Every time I get her in striking zone, she just ducks and weaves out of the way!

She then immediately switched to offense and with me trying to dodge the deadly swipes but to be honest, I wasn't that good when it comes to evading her attacks and ended up only getting beat up more. The girl the used a downward slash with her keyblade but I immediately parried the attack and instantly used a counter attack, hoping to knock her back.

But the girl immediately flipped in the air thus avoiding my attack and landed behind me and immediately whirled around and struck me with her keyblade. (action command: vortex)

The attack was so strong that it knocked me off of my feet and was sent hurling towards a window…

**(CRASH!)**

It turns out that we were on the third floor and immediately closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to come.

What I didn't expect was that I felt like I was bouncing…wait a minute…bouncing! I immediately opened my eyes and it turns out that I landed on some strange bush that was like a trampoline! ( AN: kind of like the ones in 'Meet the Robinsons', for some reason, I kind of expected the bushes and hedges in Disney castle to bounce like a trampoline in the game…) I didn't have time to think whether this is possible because the red-head immediately went after me and is descending at a fast and deadly rate.

I widened my eyes and immediately rolled out of the bush/fun-bounce and evaded the girl's attack. The girl's face then twisted into a smirk " Well, well, well. You're pretty lucky to last this long but this is where your luck ends"

The girl the held out her keyblade in front of her. At first, I was confused at what the heck was the red-head doing until a bright light covered her keyblade, when the light died down, it revealed a new keyblade!

The handle was pure white, at the top of the handle was two dove wings that arch down to form the hand-guard. There also appears to be a heart-shaped crest engraved at the hilt of the keyblade. The teeth of the keyblade , looked like the kanji for light and last but not least, the keychain was some sort of charm.** ( OATHKEEPER )**

Damn! Another keyblade! I felt my anger raising again but immediately calmed myself and channeled my limit breaker. I needed and edge in this battle and this is just what I needed.

"(hmph) tired already? Fine, we'll settle this right now" the red-head said in a bored tone.

I only glared back and focused my energy in my keyblade, Way to dawn pulsed with a dark aura. The red-head doing the same whereas my keyblade was surrounded by dark energy, her keyblade was glowing a bright and luminous aura.

"This is the end!"

"It's over!"

We were only moments away from swinging our keyblades when two figures, one small while the other is tall immediately deflected both our attacks! Thus momentarily ending our clash.

The first figure was very small, I think he's about the same size as Sonic. He kind of looks like a mouse with two huge black round ears sat atop on his head. His outfit is mainly red and black with two white gloves and a pair of yellow shoes…and oh! He has a keyblade…

What the heck?! A keyblade!

The Keyblade's handle was made of leather. At the hilt of the keyblade was two crests that looked like stars, two wings were attached on opposite sides of the star and they both arch down to form the hand-guard. The blade was slightly crooked and it's mostly blue and is designed with more stars. The teeth of the keyblade looked like a moon with spikes on the outside, inside the moon's arc is another star. **( STAR SEEKER ) (AN: I decided to let mickey use star seeker instead of Kingdom key D-darkside)**

The other figure is a woman and is relatively tall unlike the first figure. She looked about in her early twenties, her outfit is mainly black, white, and blue, her eyes were currently narrowed at the red-head and…what the hell?! Another keyblade! Oh, come on! I thought these things were suppose to be rare!

"Risa, what is the meaning of this?!" scolded the blue-clad women.

Huh, so the girl's name is Risa?

"(hmph) forgive me sensei but I was only testing him and frankly, I don't see why a rookie like him is suppose to be a seeker, he's nothing but a weakling " she said the last part out loud, making sure that I heard.

I gritted my teeth in anger "(Grrr) What gives you the right to judge others! And what, you were testing us?! Then what about my friend?! He just recovered and you could've ended up killing him!"

"(heh) relax rookie, I only held back during our fight, he should be fine" she countered back.

"Risa, that's enough! Now why don't you assist Daichi in securing the cornerstone, with many heartless attacking the castle, they're bound to be after it" chastised the older girl.

The girl, Risa then smirked "(hmph) As you wish, sensei. Besides, I think I've already made my point to the rookie over here"

"(Grrr) You were making a point ?! then why bother attacking us?!" I questioned, the anger in my heart flaring up. I momentarily felt my eyes changing then turning back to normal…

"(heh) teaching you a lesson of course. Now, maybe you'll learn to stop in showing off that keyblade of yours'. Weaklings like you, who rely too much on the keyblade, doesn't even deserve to wield one" she then turned around and headed back towards the interior of the castle.

"(sigh) What am I going to do with that girl…" said the blue-haired woman she then turned around and faced the small mouse-like humanoid and gave a bow to the smaller figure " Excuse me, your majesty but I shall go alert the brooms about the damage my apprentice has done and help with the injuries of the blue civilian"

And to my surprise the overgrown mouse actually replied with a high-pitched and squeaky voice " Of course Haruka, now be careful"

The woman then bowed again "Of course your majesty, there is no need to worry" after that, the woman then headed towards the direction of the trashed infirmary.

That's odd, it's as if the way she talks to that guy is someone very important…hmmm…I got it! Duh! He must be the king!

"Ummm…Hello there your majesty, I'm Ryo" I said to the diminutive king while giving a polite bow. To be honest, I was kind of nervous. Besides it's not every day you meet royalty, even if said person is a mouse.

"Ah, yes. The young seeker, allow me to introduce myself, I am King Mickey and what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you on this fine day"

"Well…ummm…me and my friend Sonic, came here to find you…"

"Find me?"

"Yeah, that's right! We came here to seek answers from you!"

"Hmmm…answers, huh. Very well, we'll discuss this in the court room, I'm assuming this is important and we need to discuss this in a secure and safe place" said the king with a nod of his head

"But your majesty, what about my friend, will he be alright?" I asked, my voice filled with concern, "Trust me Ryo, your friend will be fine, the servants of this castle will be able to restore her to a hundred-percent in no time, now follow me"

I hesitantly nodded at the king's effort to ease my worries and immediately followed the small monarch into the castle. The castle is pretty huge and you could get easily lost if you don't know the way, so I decided to stick close to the king until we reach the courtroom.

Inside the castle, it had everything from the expensive paintings hung on the walls , up to the suit of armors that decorate the corridors of the castle. I then noticed a huge door (It wasn't that hard to miss) and saw King Mickey walking towards the door.

'_You've got to be kidding me! The door is like twenty-feet tall! How is he suppose to open that?! ' _ Imagine my surprise when king Mickey just opened a smaller door on the bigger door and walked inside.

My right eye automatically twitched. I decided not to comment on that and just go inside.

"Woah…" and 'woah' was right…this place is huge! You could probably fit a stadium full of fans in here! On the far end of the court room is a throne, probably king Mickey's. Behind the chair is a huge banner with the king's seal on it and finally, there what appears to be two statues that looked like a anthromorphic dog wearing a knight's armor and the other statue is a humanoid duck in a wizard's outfit.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't the rookie himself"

"Geez…Risa, could you at least act nice"

Wait…I know that voice! Wait a minute…then who's the other one? I immediately whirled around and was right, the first voice was Risa but the guy beside Risa…hmmm…never saw him before. He looked about to be 17 or 18, and goggles that sat atop on his brown spiky hair, he also had a single green bandage on his cheek and he appears to be chewing a toothpick in his mouth.

He was also wearing a green overcoat with two shoulder-pads, the sleeves were kind of strange considering one of them is short while the other one is pretty long. The guy is also wearing a black turtle-neck with a zipper down the middle, a belt synched around his waist with a crown as the belt buckle and yellow straps forming an X pattern around his pants, the pant's were a dark blue and a zipper across the knees.

Said brunette the grinned and held out his hand "Hey there kid, the names Daichi and I'm sure you've already met Risa". I smiled at the gesture and returned the handshake "Yup. Me and Risa already met hehehe…anyway, the names Ryo!"

"That's enough Daichi, we came here to guard the cornerstone, not socialize with some Rookie"

"(Grrr) What did you say?!"

Risa then crossed her arms and smirked "I thought I already gave you a lesson Rookie, Don't bother to fight when you know you're outmatched. Know. Your. Limits. Got it memorized? " She said while tapping the side of her forehead (AN: I just felt like quoting Axel, got a problem? ), her face then twisted back to the same smirk " and trust me Rookie, you're way outmatched. Just because we both wield keyblades, doesn't mean we're equals. After all, the keyblade draws its strength from the wielder, not the other way around and people like you who rely on the keyblade too much will end up only losing their hearts to the darkness in the end"

To be honest, I wanted to say no, to prove that she was wrong…but what if she's right? Without the keyblade…I'm nothing…like when the heartless first invaded my home and what did I do? Nothing! I just Kept on running and all because I didn't have the keyblade with me…

I was so scared that I didn't fought back…

I'm pathetic…

Because of me, I couldn't save my family…I even almost got Sonic killed because of my confidence that the keyblade's strength will protect us from the heartless…

It was all my fault…

"(sigh) Risa, that's enough. I understand that you want to make your point clear but He's still a beginner and he will learn the duties and responsibilities of wielding a keyblade in time…" king Mickey said sternly.

It was then that Daichi spoke up "Excuse me, your majesty but time is a luxury we can'r afford". Risa nodded, agreeing with the older brunette "He's right, your majest. Two seekers in one world is already straining it but three seekers…then we're just asking the chasers to come and practically find us"

"Wait a minute! You guys are seekers too?!" I exclaimed while pointing a finger at both Risa and Daichi.

Risa just smirked at the revelation while Daichi grinned and held out hand and summoned his keyblade, I then heard a faint voice coming from the back of my mind saying _'Terra Firma…' _.

When Daichi saw the look of astonishment etched on my face, he just grinned wider and said "You got that right kid! I'm the seeker of subterra or is most commonly known as earth, while Risa over here is the seeker of Haosk but is simply known as light"

"Then how about me?" I asked eagerly, Daichi just smirked at my question "(Heh) that's easy kid. You're the seeker of Darkus or darkness to put it simply"

"Hey, wait a minute…" I then turned my attention back to king Mickey "Your majesty, Risa said something about Chasers…"

King Mickey nodded "Say no more Ryo. As you may or may not know, the chasers used to be Keyblade masters that fought for the realm of light but got corrupted by the darkness in their hearts and waged the very first keyblade war against the seekers and the remaining weilders.

Just like the seekers, the chasers also compose of six members…"

"So your Majesty, are you saying that you already met them" I asked

The tiny king then sighed, it's as if he was remembering painful memories " I'm afraid I only met two of them and I barely made it out alive from the battle…"

"Then what happened, your majesty?"

The king's round ears the drooped down and released a heavy sigh "My friends, Donald and Goofy voluntarily stayed behind in order to stall the chasers while I reach Disney castle in the Gummi ship unharmed (sigh) I tried to convince them to not sacrifice their lives for me but I was barely clinging to consciousness and was only inches from death, there was nothing that I can do…

I only arrived here three days ago and still haven't gotten any contact from Donald and Goofy that they're okay…and now I fear the worst is about to happen…"

"The worst?" All three of us wondered.

King Mickey just released another heavy sigh "Yes. An old enemy, that goes by the name, Maleficent, I suspect she is the reason of the rising number of heartless that has been invading the worlds. She must've used her time when she disappeared in the castle that never was in order to gather her forces once agin…"

"AND HOW RIGHT YOU ARE, YOUR MAJESTY…"

When king Mickey heard the ominous voice, he immediately jolted off his throne and immediately summoned his keyblade while me and Risa also summoned our respective keyblades as well.

The entire court room was then shrouded in perpetual darkness and the room's atmosphere became really tense, so tense that you could use a butter knife to cut the thick tension that's momentarily surrounding the room.

"(Grrr) Maleficent! Show yourself, you witch!" boomed king Mickey with his high-pitched voice.

"AS YOU WISH, YOUR MAJESTY…" The voiced hissed while putting emphasis on '_majesty'_.

And just like that, the atmosphere in the room became thicker, it was so thick that I could barely breathe. Thorn vines immediately covered the court room and in the center, green flames were dancing around in circles. The ominous green flames grew bigger and from the flames, a black figure emerged from the fire…

The figure was clad in a black robe that dragged along the floor, Two horns sat atop on the figures head, making me almost mistake the figure for a real devil and the color of green replacing the regular skin and to top it off, a scepter with a green orb that radiated with an unnatural power.

This person…no…this monster…is Maleficent…

Her presence alone is suffocating…

Is this what it's like to face evil…true evil…

"Long time no see your highness and Oh! What's this? Three new wielders (hmph) be careful your majesty, you don't want these three to end up just like Sora and his little friends" said Maelficent with an evil smirk.

I then turned my head to see king Mickey grit his teeth together while Risa was glaring at Maleficent with anger clear in her eyes. What's going on? Who is this 'Sora' guy anyway? Does he have a connection with Risa and King Mickey? I then turned my attention to Daichi and gave him a look that means 'what are they talking about?' but he just mouthed back 'now is not the time'.

I silently nodded and then turned my attention back to Maleficent, just then king Mickey spoke up again and said "Alright Malficent, what are you up to this thime?!"

Maleficent's face then twisted into a sinister grin which gave me the feelling of worms crawling under my skin "It's quite simple your majesty. Kingdom hearts. The only difference is that there is no Sora, no more of his little friends, no Organization XIII, and now…" Maleficent's evil gaze then moved towards the throne and her sinister grin became wider "No more Cornerstone of light!"

"(Grrr) Forget it, Maleficent! I don't know what's so special about this cornerstone of-whatever! But I'll be damned if I let another world fall into darkness!" I shouted with all my heart, never flinching under Maleficent's evil gaze.

I already failed my world…but there's no way I'll let another one fall…not on my watch!

Despite my fears, I can't run away, not when everybody needs my help…

King Mickey then smiled gratefully "Thank you, Ryo…"

Maleficent then smirked, not really that much affected by my outburst "(hmph) How touching. But may I remind you, your majesty that I've become stronger, much stronger indeed. So strong, that I can not be merely defeated by you or a bunch of novice wielders" gloated Maleficent.

"(Heh) So is that suppose to make us give up? Sorry Maleficent but I'm not impressed" said Risa while transforming her keyblade into Oathkeeper once again.

"FOOL! YOU DARE TO UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER! THEN FEEL MY WRATH!" raged Maleficent and immediately used the powers of her staff to re-animate the thorny vines with an eerie green glow and instantly yse said vines to attack us.

"REFLEGA!" king Mickey then erected a powerful barrier with his keyblade in order to block the attack, while I tried to manually dodge the vines and blocking it with Way to dawn at the same time but since I wasn't at full strength, one of the animated vines got lucky and was able to injure me, right through the shoulder.

"AAARGHHH!!!"

I instantly clutched my right shoulder in pain, blood flowing through my wound and running down my hand.

"Ryo!" cried king Mickey and immediately ran to my side "Stay still, this'll help 'ya…" king Mickey then pointed his keyblade at my wound and whispered "CURAGA…"

A green glow then enveloped my body and slowly felt my wounds healing. I then looked at the wound on my shoulder and saw the spell healing my broken bones, tissue, then finally the skin.

I then looked at king Mickey with wide eyes "How did you…" , "hehehe, I'll tell you later" chuckled king Mickey.

"Risa!"

**(MOMENTS AGO)**

Moments ago before Ryo got hit, Daichi was busy rapidly attacking the vines with powerful slashes, each of the vines crumbling to dust with each attack and if you look to the far right, you could see Risa using attacks like 'Ars arcanum', 'Sonic blade', and spells like 'Fire' to destroy the numerous vines.

Just then, more thorn vinescharged towards Daichi, seeing the attack, he then planted Terra Firma's blade into the ground and shouted "Subterra: mud wall! " an enormous wall made of mud suddenly sprang up from the ground which provided a strong defense against physical attacks.

Maleficents then smirked and used her staff to control the vines to attack someone else _'Hmmm…let's see…not the boy, seeing as he and the king seem to be teaming up…'_ her evil gaze then landed on Risa…fighting…alone, completely alone _'perfect…'._

Meanwhile, Daichi expected the vines to crash into his defense but was shocked to see the vines turning at the last second and headed straight towards Risa…

"Risa! Look out!"

Hearing Daichi's warning, Risa immediately turned around after slashing another vine but was too late and got hurt…badly…

"Risa!"

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"Oh no! Risa!"

"Come on, Ryo! Risa needs our help!" I nodded and immediately rushed with king Mickey towards the fallen form of Risa.

"Risa, are you alright?!" cried king Mickey while kneeling down to examine Risa's wound, Risa then groaned while trying to get up "(urrg…) I'm fine your maje-aarrgh!" Risa then clutched her bleeding arm in pain.

"Your majesty, you gotta help her!" cried Daichi while supporting another mud wall in order to cover Risa from any attacks.

"I can't. A curaga spell temporarily drains all of my magic" whispered king Mickey while trying to think of a way in order to ease Risa's pain. My eyes immediately widened in concern, Damn it! So it's my fault…I got to help…but how? I don't even know any cure spells…wait a minute…that's it!

"Your majesty, will this help?" I then handed the king, the green medicine that I picked up at the infirmary.

"A potion! Good job, Ryo" king Mickey then held the green jar near Risa's mouth "Here Risa, drink this" and just as Risa finished drinking the last drop, she felt good as new!

"(groan)T-thanks Ryo". I then grinned "(heh) So you do know my name" my only reply was a smirk from the red—head "(hmph) Don't push it Rookie, you're cut…but not that cute"

"Gee guys, I hate to break this moment but…HEEELP!!!" cried Daichi, both of us snapping back to reality and just in time to see Daichi's mud wall crumbling into nothing but dust, thanks to amultiple joint attack from the vines.

"Come on! You want a piece of me, you overgrown weed! " Daichi was then about to swing his keyblade when one of the vines shot out from the ground and immediately held back his hand (the one holding the keyblade) and another vine shot out from the ground and held back Daichi's other hand.

Seeing that one of the wielders were vulnerable, Maleficent then used her magic and ordered more of her vines to attack Daichi.

"Come on fellas', Daichi needs our help!" said king Mickey, we both nodded and immediately dashed with the king towards Daichi. I then used Way to dawn to free Daichi's right hand and Risa used the Oathkeeper to destroy the other vine, king Mickey then leaped in front of us and then pointed his keyblade towards the vines "FIRAGA!" then a huge fireball shot out from king Mickey''s keyblade and completely incinerated the vines.

"Quick! Focus your attacks on Maleficent!" All three of us nodded at the king's orders and immediately leaped into action. First, Daichi planted Terra Firma's blade into the ground and cried out "Subterra: Rock tomb!" multiple rocks then rose up from the ground and ensnare Maleficent's hands and feet. "Take this! Haosk: flash cannon!" Risa then pinted her keyblade directly at maleficent and fired a sphere of light, and me and king Mickey followed up by sending an arc of light/darkness from our respective keyblades.

**(HUGE EXPLOSION WITH SMOKE)**

The explosion caused a minor tremor that rocked the entire court room. I then looked at the thick black smoke and automatically released a breath of relief…it's over…we won…

"Ryo! Look out!"

Huh? What are they talk- "AAARGHHH!!!"

I was the slammed by a huge green fireball and was hurled by a good five feet backwards. I then slowly opened my disoriented vision and looked towards the black smoke and saw a huge scaley claw emerging from the smoke…no it can't be…she can't be alive! It's impossible!

"(EVIL LAUGH) FOOLS! DARKNESS IS ETERNAL! I AM ETERNAL! I AM ABSOLUTE!"

Boomed Maleficent's voice, her silhouette slowly changing behind the cloud of smoke. My eyes widened as two huge scaly claws emerged from the smoke, an ear-shattering roar then blew away the rest of the smoke and revealed Maleficent that transformed into an enormous black dragon! Oh shit…

"(EVIL LAUGH) THIS IS THE END, FOOLISH WIELDERS! I WIN!" Maleficent then opened her wide jaws and breathed out a stream of green fire. I then noticed king Mickey was about to use his keyblade when a powerful gust of wind redirected Maleficent's attack, what the heck? How did that happen?!

"Haruka-sensei!" well that explains everything.

"(heh) Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Daichi just smirked "Nope. You're just in time for the main event"

"Wait a minute, where's Sonic?"

I got my answers from a blue blur suddenly ramming into maleficent. "You called?" grinned Sonic (sigh) I really got to stop asking questions…

"C'mon guys! Let's finish this!" said Daichi while gearing up his keyblade, me and Risa nodded and followed the brumette's example, I then noticed king Mickey not doing anything.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ryo, you and the others can't help. Not now at least"

What is he talking about?! "But your majesty, we can help!" , King Mickey then sighed "I'm afraid that maleficent is too powerful for all of us too handle, I'm not even at full strength…"

"Then that's more of a reason to stay and help!" pleaded Daichi.

"Please understand Daichi, if you three fall now, then what about the rest of the worlds? We need all six of the seekers in order to stop this looming threat…" king Mickey then turned his attention towards Risa's sensei and Sonic "You two! Get these three out of here! I'll stay behind and stall Maleficent, now go!" Both of them nodded and blasted a huge hole in the wall and immediately led a reluctant Daichi and Risa out of the courtroom.

I then gritted my teeth in frustration…I really can't help…can I?

Then as if reading my exact thoughts, king Mickey said "Don't worry Ryo, you'll get stronger someday…I know it"

A small smile then grew on my face after hearing the king's words "Thank ou, your majesty…and don't worry! I promise I'll come back and beat Maleficent right into the ground! I swear it!" I said with a grin.

King Mickey then smiled in return "I'm sure you will, now go with the others, I'm sure they're waiting for you"

I the nodded and immediately went after the others

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

After the exchange, yo went after the other's but Maleficent seeing that one of the wielders were escaping, she unleashed an earth-shaking roar and summoned three different kinds of heartless.

The first one resembled a knight of medieval times, the color of the armor are different shades of gray and the heartless is wielding a western style broad sword. **(EMBLEM: ARMORED KNIGHT HEARTLESS, TOTAL: 6)**

The second one resembled a warrior with amber-colored armor and has a black lance that seems to be constantly jumping out of its reach.** (EMBLEM: LANCE SOLDIER HEARTLESS, TOTAL: 4)**

The third one is carrying a mysterious shield with a heartless face at the front that seemed alive. **(EMBLEM: DEFENDER HEARTLESS, TOTAL: 2)**

"QUICK, YOU FOOLS! AFTER THE WIELDERS!"

The heartless then made an involuntary twitch and immediately dash towards the huge hole in the wall where Ryo just went through

(SLASH! [ the heartless were immediately destroyed])

"Sorry Maleficent but I'm your opponent now!" said king Mickey.

Maleficent just sneered at the king's defiance while king Mickey just narrowed his eyes and readied his keyblade for the fight of his life…

(MEANWHILE WITH RYO AND THE OTHERS)

We were currently running in the many corridors of the castle while fighting any heartless that got in our way.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Daichi. Huh, I guess he's still worried, not that I can blame him, is Maleficent really that powerful?

A heartless was then about to pounce us when Risa's sensei quickly took care of it with her keyblade "Don't worry Daichi. For now, our goal is to get you three to the Gummi garage"

"A gummi-what?" what the hell are they talking about anyway?

"There's no time for questions, look! The swarms already spotted us!"

What?! Oh no…she was right. A huge swarm of heartless were already tailing us from behind and what's worse, they're going on us!

Huh? That's odd…it's as if I gained another set of ten pounds, I then leaned over and saw a soldier clamping onto by leg! "What the hell?! Get of me!"

I then tried to remove the heartless by shaking my leg while still standing on one foot. Damn it! Why. Won't. It. Get off! Wait a minute! Duh…the keyblade! That's it!

SONIC'S P.O.V.

I then noticed Ryo wasn't no longer keeping up with the rest of us and immediately looked behind us and saw Ryo stupidly trying to get a soldier of his leg. Geez…that idiot…why can't he just use the keyblade.

I then rolled my eyes when Ryo got enough common sense to use said weapon and destroy the heartless but he didn't saw the two soldiers that were about to pounce him.

"Ryo! Heads up!"

RYO'S P.O.V.

"Ryo! Heads up!"

I then turned around and saw two soldiers about to strike me from above. Darn. I don't have enough time to defend with the keyblade. I could only close my eyes and wait for the pain to come…

That's odd…

Nothing…

What gives…?

"Ryo! Open your eyes, you idiot! This is no time for a nap!"

What's going on? I immediately opened my eyes and saw Sonic fighting the heartless.

Sonic then delivered a roundhouse kick and destroyed two soldiers "Quick! Catch up with others!" , "Wait a sec, what about you?!" he isn't going to do what I think he's about o do…is he?

"Just forget about me! Now go!", "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm going to leave you behind! " I answered back, Way to dawn ready in my hands.

"There's no time! Now go!" Sonic then flipped a shadow over his shoulders and then punched a panel near the wall. I then saw the circuits went haywire and sparks of electricity was sent flying.

I then heard a bunch of gears and cogs immediately turning behind the walls, I then saw the corridor was being sealed off, the last thing I heard from Sonic was "Good luck Ryo…" and then the corridor was immediately sealed. The only thing I can hear from the other side was the sounds of a fight…then…nothing…

No…

Sonic…

"Soniiiic!!!!" I then repeatedly banged the metal wall, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! "Sonic!" I then banged the wall in a last-ditch effort and fell down on my knees, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Ryo! Come on, let's go! The others are waiting!"

I then turned my head around and saw Risa coming to my direction "but Sonic…". Risa then grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me eye-to-eye with her "I'm sorry Ryo but I promise you that we'll find a way to save him but for now, we need to go with the others"

"But…" my eyes the wandered towards the wall where Sonic is suppose to be on the other side. I then felt my shoulders being shook by Risa and made eye contact with her "Please Ryo, trust me…"

"(sigh) alright…I trust you" Risa then smiled and nodded, she then grabbed my hand and started leading me down the corridor "Come on. The others are probably at the Gummi garage by no"

I just nodded and let Risa take the lead, I didn't even notice that she still hasn't let go of my hand…

Nope, not at all.

**(LOCATION: GUMMI GARAGE)**

"Where have you guys been? And where's Sonic?" questioned Daichi, "He…stayed behind" I answered back, not sure if I can find the right words.

Daichi then looked at Risa, expecting an answer but she just shook her head sadly. "Oh…I'm sorry Ryo…but don't worry! We'll come back and straighten out this mess" said Daichi while putting a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks guys, it means a lot" I answered back with a smile.

"And by the way, why are you guys holding hands?" asked Daichi with an amused grin.

I just raised an eyebrow, what is he talking about? Well…not until I noticed that me and Risa were still holding hands…

In an instant, we both separated with blushes on our cheeks…

"Come on you three, the Gummi ship is ready for launch" all of us nodded at Risa's sensei and immediately boarded on what I assume is the Gummi ship.

There's not much to describe about the ship except that it looks like it's made out of multiple LEGO blocks and the color scheme is mainly red and yellow.

Right now, we're at the cockpit where Risa's sensei is currently manning the controls.

**(BOOM!)**

"Alright, heartless squad! Assemble!"

All of us then turned to the screen on the Gummi ship that showed some sort of fat anthromorphic cat-guy was accompanied by a whole bunch of heartless.

"Huh? Who is he suppose to be?" I asked pointing at the screen which showed the fat guy commanding the heartless, is that even possible?

"That would be Pete"

I then turned my attention to Risa's sensei "And pete is-" , "Pete used to be a citizen of this world but was banished by king Mickey for his many crimes"

"Damn. Look at all those heartless, we got to take off…now!"cried Daichi over to Haruka.

"Working on it" muttered Haruka, I then saw her push a few more buttons and then pulled a lever on the controls, I then felt the entire Gummi ship springing to life. Yes! We're going to make it!

**(SCREECH!)**

What's going on?! We're not moving! I then looked outside at the Gummi ship's window in order to see if there's a problem…"Oh shit…"

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw Daichi "What's wrong?", "Uh…you better take a look outside" I said gesturing to the window. Daichi just raised an eyebrow and went to the window , when he pressed his face against the glass, his face immediately twisted into mixture of shock and horror.

Outside the Gumin ship were a bunch of weird heartless that were currently clutching onto the exterior of the Gummi ship hence the screeching sound.

The heartless looks like a huge hand with sharp pointy claws emerging from the ground, and a single red eye can be found on its palm. **(PUREBLOOD: TENTACLAW HEARTLESS)**

"Shit…" muttered Haruka while watching the moniters that displayed the entire situation, she the stood up from the controls and turned to Daichi "Daichi, take the controls"

Daichi just blinked at the orders "Uh, sure…but you're not thinking of going out there, are you?" said Daichi, followed up with a serious expression .

"We'll see…"

**(OUTSIDE THE GUMMI SHIP)**

"C'mon, you mangy heartless! Pull harder!" commanded the fat cat.

**(SLASH![ all the heartless were destroyed ])**

"What?! What's going on here?!" cried a completely shocked Pete. "Over here, big boy", "Huh?" confused at where the voice came from, Pete immediately turned around and came face-to-face with Haruka.

"Hey wait a minute, who are-"

"BLIZZAGA!"

Pete was then hurled a few feet back courtesy of a strong blizzard attack, slamming him in the chest.

Pete then groaned and slowly got up from the impact of blizzard spell "Why you…Heartless, round up!" and just like that, Pete summoned a huge swarm of Defender heartless and immediately surrounded himself in an invisible forcefield.

"Heartless, attack!"

Haruka just narrowed her eyes at the attack and prepared for what may be her last fight…

**(BACK INSIDE THE GUMMI SHIP)**

"Haruka-sensei!" Risa cried out as she saw Haruka got overwhelmed from too many heartless. "G-go…! That's an order! " shouted Haruka as she tried to slash another heartless with her keyblade.

"Guys! They're sealing the gates!" I pointed with wide eyes at the closing gates, "What?! But that's impossible!" Daichi then turned to a monitor and saw a bunch of heartless messing with the controls of the Gummi garage, damn! They're trying to trap us!

"Crud…(sigh) engaging thrusters…" muttered Daichi, "What?! You're not seriously thinking of leaving her, are you?!" No more…no more sacrifices…

"Look I'm sorry Ryo! But what else can I do?! The heartless are already sealing the gates-" , "Then let me go help her! I can fight! I can probably save her!" I answered back.

Daichi then countered back by raising his voice "You know why I can't let you do that!" , "But-" I then looked at Risa at the corner who still hasn't said anything, her head was currently down and her bangs were overshadowing the top of her face.

"It's okay you three, I'll be fine…now go!" Haruka then directed the next part to Daichi and Risa themselves " Daichi, take good care of those two…I'm counting on you. And Risa, I'll be okay and good luck" she said with smile.

The last thing we saw before the Gummi ship escaped was the heartless completely overpowering Risa's sensei…

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

After our heroes escaped with the Gummi ship, they immediately saw the entire world engulfed in darkness…

Disney castle…has fallen…

The cornerstone of light…gone…

**THE END**

**CHARACTER BIO:**

**RISA:** Generally serious, and aloof but is capable of being nice and understanding but doesn't really like to show that side of her personality and if she does, she usually denies it or acts like it never happened. She also seems to have a strong connection to Sora.

A strong keybearer that knows many strong abilities, after the chasers attacked her home world when she was younger, she was able to escape to Disney castle and trained under Haruka until recently, Maleficent lay siege to the castle and the cornerstone.

She now travels with Ryo and Daichi.

**DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Man, what a long chapter (I'm exhausted…) anyway don't forget to review!


End file.
